Alone In The Dark
by ZeroVII
Summary: Batman Ponders His Future With Wonder Woman. Set In DCAU-After end of JLU
1. Shadow Of A Knight

Dawn was peering over the huge tower buildings in Gotham city, golden beams illuminating the darkness. He hadn't even noticed, for years now he had made a point of not being seen in the light unless absolutely necessary. Batman's huge black cloak flowing in the morning breeze, silent, stoic. Stood absolutely still, he could have been mistaken for part of the gargoyle he was stood upon. All his focus was on her. For the first time Batman could have his entire being focusing on her, not the villains of Gotham or the Earth, not even his grand mission. Wonder woman the perfectly beautiful Amazon, she had shown increased interest in him over the last few months. There had always been something between the two; he had always been quick to deny it to who ever asked. However something inside of him knew, he was just contradicting himself. Batman had feelings for her.

Memories flooded his mind of past experiences. Ever love he'd ever know, failed sometimes tragically. Looking back at his colourful life even those closest, eventually end up hating the batman. Love wasn't a part of the mission, Distractions couldn't be tolerated, and you get soft. Settle down. Gotham would go to the dogs.

All his moping was caused by Diana's recent actions, the black haired beauty had been avoiding the Batman.

`You shouldn't have said it` Bruce thought. Another standard mission, J'ohn must have been up to something they'd been partnered more regularly than ever. Most of the core team must have been responsible. They always did like meddling in his affairs. The mission itself was nothing over in five minutes, on the way back Wonder woman was asking again. Dating maybe. Batman remember her saying relax and enjoy yourself a few times. Then it happened it was more of a reflex than what he'd wanted to say and he didn't want to make it sound so harsh.

`Nothing but a spoiled princess wanting what she couldn't have` Batman's eyes closed, knowing how much he had hurt Diana. All Wonder Woman wanted was for him to open up, `I've never been one for opening up to people` He thought. Looking back for someone who'd seen his future he wasn't very happy with what he saw. In the brief meeting he had with Old Bruce. Batman knew he was alone, except for that new batman.

`Do I really want to be alone? You've been alone since you were eight. Is it so wrong to love someone? I guess I do love her. Will she just become another Selina? Funny every one I let in hates me, Dick, Selina, and Talia even Jason suffered because of me. Do I even desire her? `

Batman signed firing a grapple with amazing accuracy to the building opposite; taking a huge swing the huge hero flew down toward the ground, landing gracefully to on his feet. Calling the car, which arrived in seconds.

Driving back to the cave, Bruce had left it late the sun was getting high and some of the early morning commuters were entering Gotham, giving the Bat mobile strange looks as it zoomed past them. Looking out the tinted windows batman pulled his cowl back, pressing the comlink in his eye activating his link to the watchtower.

"J'ohn" Bruce said in his usual emotionless tone. Waiting for the static to fade,

"Yes Batman".

"Is Diana on the tower?"

"Yes why do you want me to put you threw to her?"

"No".

A second press and the comlink were off.

`Ill go and speak to her`. Taking a heavy sigh was the car swooped into the mountainous area where his cave entrance was located.

"I'll tell her." Bruce Whispered."I'll tell her everything".

End


	2. A Wonderous Pain

Space was a wondrous sight the million twinkling stars encompassing the watch tower, looking from the observation room. The view was almost as amazing as the woman staring into nothingness. Not noticing the view, a deep saddened look on her emasculate features. It was one time too many. Batman could be so cruel but this time he was downright evil. Diana was princess of a huge empire she didn't need men.

`So why do I yearn for him so' she thought. Images of the Dark Knight entering her already aching mind. `Such a self centred fool`. Over the few years she'd know him they'd had a few intimate moments. As such they were her dearest memories in the land of men. Memories such as their dance in Paris or there kiss during the Thanigarian invasion. Other less treasured memories such as when he'd put her down the first time. Only to prove that he didn't mean it as he sung to save her. Something a man of Batman's calibre and values would have been an amazing site to behold.

`I wish I could have heard his voice` Diana had once asked him to sing again and he merely grunted. Snapping back into focus Wonder Woman sighed pushing her long black hair behind her right ear. In an instant of hating the dark haired warrior she had proved to herself that the one she cared most about was Bruce Wayne, no Batman Bruce was merely the mask.

`Mother would kill me. Fallen for a lowly mortal`. But batman wasn't lowly Again images flooded her mind. `To the league Batman is known as the most dangerous man on earth. One simple mortal could defeat armies on his own. A worthy husband to a princess`. Diana closed her eyes at the thought. Batman had hurt her more deep than the sharpest blade and here she was having images of them getting married. A single tear floated down her cheek,

`Crying over him? Why do I love him?`

"Diana?". Wonder woman turned and stood in the doorway was the red and blue clad Superman looking concerned as ever."Are you ok?". Wiping the tears from her eyes she tried to fake a smile.

"Yes Superman What's Wrong". Still trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"I just heard you muttering you sounded sad. You said something about Batman?",

`Did i say that out loud?` She thought.

"I'm fine Clark" Walking past him. "Just batman" Her voice almost broke saying his name.

"What's he done now?!" Superman asked.

"It's nothing I just want to be alone". Diana stormed off leaving a perplexed Superman wondering what had happened between the Amazon and the bat.

Bearly reaching her room the tear now came in rivers, falling onto her bed.

"To think me Princess of the amazons crying over him. Like some love sick school girl" her word barely inaudible. Clutching at the bed sheets Diana had never felt like this before it was tearing at her. Never in her long life had she ever really loved anyone in the way Diana loved Batman. To know that he would never feel the same way crushed her. Diana now silently sobbing to herself didn't hear her door open. Nor did she hear the footsteps entering her room slowly. The sweep of a cape on her floor.

"Diana?". Looking up an uncowled Batman a stared at her with the most genuine look she had ever saw him wear.

End.


	3. The Talk

Diana noticed for the first time the sheer emotion in Bruce's voice; never before had his words come with such passion. Bruce was extremely uncomfortable talking this way it could easily be seen in his hunched posture. However he was sat here talking to the princess trying to tell her things no one had ever heard. Someone who was feared by so many was sat in front of her pouring his heart out, desperately finding a way to articulate a life time of pain. Diana couldn't help but admire him all her hate was now forgotten. She was lost in a sea of emotion hoping with all her being that Batman would say those three words she had imagined so many times over.

Only half an hour had passed since Batman had walked in on a crying wonder woman. Her cheeks still stained with tears. It took only a few minutes for the conversation to start however it seemed like a life time. All their focus was on each other not even the random alarm from the watch tower's control room made them move. Earth could be crumbling but this matter was more serious each of them knew it.

Sighing inwardly, Batman stopped, trying to find the right words to continue with the speech. Although Batman never thought it would be so hard to articulate his own feelings. Too many years of being alone, depending on yourself, can do that to you. Diana on the other hand never felt any need to hide her feelings. The Amazonian could be inexplicably blunt when there was something she wanted to say. A trait Batman wished he had at this moment. Diana placed her hand on Bruce's shoulders not knowing what the dark knight was going through.

"I've been alone since i was eight years old...." trailing off again. Deliberately avoiding eye contact, Diana could see how hard Bruce was trying. "In some way I guess I'm still that eight year old". Batman swallowed hard. "I'm frightened Diana." Silence drifted between the pair. Wonder Woman couldn't find the words to comfort Batman.

In what way could she ever understand. Someone not so different from herself; born privileged everything they could ever want at their finger tips. Diana couldn't imagine what it could be like to have that snatched away from her. Not even the pain of being banished from her home could compare to a lifetime of despair and unimaginable pain; Scouring her mind trying to find any words of comfort. Batman beat her to it, breaking the silence.

"Everything....Anyone who gets close they..." Bruce stopped reflecting on everyone who had ever been hurt by him, by the batman. "I lose them. With all that's happened i don't want to lose you. Even if that means being alone".

Wonder Woman had heard enough. Asserting herself she lightly placed her hand on his cheek, slowly turning his face toward her. Bruce's piercing blue eye staring holes into her heart. Diana could see so much in his worn eyes, but most of all She could see the loneliness.

"You don't have to, I understand" The Amazon wished it wouldn't stop but knew it was tearing at her love. Bruce's gloved hand moved her hand from his cheek and gave a reassuring squeeze, a little token to tell her he wasn't stopping.

"Diana I think.." Batman's eyes closed the black haired princess wasn't sure if he was about to cry or scream. "I don't...want to be....alone". She felt her own tears forming willing them back. "Anymore". Bruce's hard features softened for the first time in years, his eternal frown formed into an almost smile. Looking deep into her blue eye's looking for some source of understanding, Diana answered with something he wasn't expecting.

"That's ...good" Diana said,

`Is that all you can think of, well done Diana, he spills his heart out to you and all you can say is good` she thought her mind going in every direction. Both started to laugh the first genuine they had shared. Batman had forgotten what it felt like to feel truly happy. As normal Bruce stopped first and brought their conversation right back on point. One thing Batman could do is make sure he got all the answers he wanted.

"Where do we go then?" Diana looked perplexed by his question. "From here?". Signing finally getting what the dark knight meant. Wonder woman leaned in resting her head on the Kevlar guarded chest of Batman. Tear falling once again down her cheeks. Bruce sat bringing his muscular arms around her savouring every aspect of this moment. Not wanting to spoil their moment. Batman always wondered what it would be like to be close to Diana it was nothing like he imagined.

`its better` He thought hardly listening to her next sentence.

"Just take it slow" she whispered.

"Diana I...I don't think I can say it" Batman whispered. Diana sat up looking at him, her beautiful face smiled. Bruce had return to his usual emotionless face.

"Word's aren't the only way to show someone how you feel".

End


	4. The Incident

`Amazing ` it was the only word that came to mind. The only word which came to mind to describe her grace, beauty her strength. Batman wished he could articulate these musings but that just wasn't Batman. Wonder woman, his goddess, was sleeping, Bruce had work to do but couldn't tear himself away from her beauty. Resting peacefully after another night of passion. It was getting late prime time he should be out stopping the scum of Gotham but it's not where the dark knight wanted to be. The thought of another night's patrol was actually less inviting than it usually was.

`Batman come on` his mind kicked in. Walking out of the majestic main bed room, toward the clock on the first floor. In two weeks it had all changed for the better. None of the league knew which was too Bruce's liking he'd already had enough of Flash's jibes when it came to him and Wonder Woman if Flash heard of this Batman would never hear the end of it. She was a beautiful secret. For the first time Bruce could say he was happy, however the dark knight wasn't about to show it, as he knew his luck in this department Bat's mind flashed toward images of Selina Kyle and Andrea Beaumon. Normally relationships fizzle out in the first week or something worse happens. That was one eventuality Diana quickly dismissed. Still it was something on the forefront of his mind. Wonder Woman was on the same tier as Superman in the strength department. But strength wasn't everything Batman knew given the right circumstances she was just as vulnerable as he was.

`I wished she would understand. She may be eternally youthful but she wasn't immortal`. Sighing inwardly the entrance to the bat-cave opened.

Suddenly the bat-cave wasn't Batman's sanctuary, in the past Batman wished nothing more than to be sat contemplating his mission. Now Bruce wished nothing more than to be with Wonder woman. Two weeks of contemplating their future. Bruce knew Wonder woman was a distraction to Batman, a welcome one. Looking toward the Robin suit.

"Dick was right" whispering to himself, a genuine smile appeared over his face. Walking toward the glass cases which housed the Bat suits past and present. Wondering if one day Diana's suit could be housed next to him. In his brief visit to the future Bruce hadn't seen Wonder Woman but he knew just by looking at himself he turned into the lonely old man. Just his body language and how he addressed the new Batman Bruce's future self wasn't a content old man. Although it triggered another argument did his future self live these days out, He couldn't afford to second guess himself, His visit to the future was what finally spurred this relationship or he hoped it was.

`God i hope so`.

Opening her eyes slowly looking over to her lover, or where he should have been. Again a Bruce shaped indentation was left where the Dark knight had lay. Laying her head on her pillow punching the bed causing it to shake to the point Diana wondering if she had broken it.

`Damit Bruce` she thought sitting up. `i told you`. Casting her mind back to an earlier conversation in which she specifically to wake her when he went on his patrol. Wonder woman slipped out of bed pulling her silk dressing gown from a nearby chair. Once she was dressed Diana swiftly flew down to the cave. Her suspicions were affirmed by the bat suit missing. Three nights in a row.

`Just one night ` she wished `Just once night where he could be content with being with me insted of leaving to fight the armies of evil alone. Time to go check up on him`. When bruce was with Robin or Batgirl she knew he'd be safe as Batman was always more cautious when he had his subordinates with him, although the latter brought different thoughts into her head. But on his own he was as reckless as Nightwing could be. A charm which Diana knew she wished she didn't like about the masked avenger.

`Stupid fool` Batman thought a ragged piece of his cape wrapped around his mouth. Finding himself in a situation he'd faced before. A gang of standard drug dealers standard stuff Batman had done this routine a million times over didn't notice the other twenty hiding. `Stupid mistake`. In the inevitable shoot out he'd taken to shot wounds both to the stomach, not fatal. Managing to get to height ground Bruce had used a technique he'd once used on the police send his cowl and cape at the group so he could get away. Bruce felt it he was getting old not dodging as fast as he could. Sitting on top of an adjacent roof. It all happened in a flash his sight blurred and followed with a numb feeling and that was it.

"Bruce!" slowly opening his eyes, his goddess sat over him she looked like she'd been in a fight. "Thank Hera". Bruce was no longer on the roof top but the bat cave again. He could see the tears in her eyes. "You fool why didn't you take me". Coughing batman felt a sudden stabbing pain in his side, the wound had been taped up but the pain was still present.

"Why i didn't need help!" Bruce barked. Wonder Woman looked hurt.

"They would have killed you." Tear came in full force. "When i found you they were about to shoot you again! ".

Here it was in Bruce's lifetime this conversation was one which had ended many relationships, romantic or not. His answer now would determine everything.

"Sorry" it was inaudible.

"What" Diana snapped.

"I'm sorry" Batman couldn't believe it he had said the word's he never thought would come.

"You stupid-" Diana hugged him squeezing him tight. Her herculean might put more pressure on Bruce's already damaged ribs.

"Ahhh"

"Sorry" she smiled moving some hair out of her eyes. "I love you Batman".

"And I-".

End


End file.
